The United Realms Declaration of Independence
The United Realms Declaration of Independence is the pronouncement adopted by Queen vividly and Dictateur Meloye at the Verlieu State Embassy in Rouen, Guéret. Transcript Note: The following text is a transcription of the United Realms Declaration of Independence (the document of which is no longer available physical.) The spelling and punctuation reflects the original. United Realms Declaration of Independence In Parliament, December 28, 2019. The absolute declaration of Her Majesty the Queen, "vividly" the first, by the grace of God, of Verlieu, and the Overworld Dominions beyond the common land. In joint effort, the accompanied declaration of General Dictateur “Meloye” of Gueret. “I, of Verlieu, solemnly declare that from this day forward, the people of Verlieu of provisional governance within Gueret, are absolved from all allegiance to Vesoul. Of such the established Kingdom is a free, independent, and inalienable realm, and in acknowledgment of the decrees of Divine Providence, is ruled under my absolute monarchy. In pursuit of humanity and of self, Verlieu will prevail. Car L'état, c'est moi.” “Accompanied, I, of Gueret, declare all and any allegiance to Vesoul withdrawn. When, in the course of territorial nature, it becomes necessary of the people to dissolve connection to any tree of poisonous root to assume sovereignty among governance instituted by Man. Such, as of today, Gueret establishes itself as a formal dictatorship.” A decent respect to the sentiment of the round table requires that they should declare of which cases compel them to severance. The Laws of Nature entitle the species to an equal station in the powers of the Overworld. In present, the Emperor ‘Syndicaliste’ of Vesoul has seen to it that these fair powers are withheld, amassing to a history of repeated injury. So, let such cases be presented to the candid world. He has suspended economic sanctions to Rouen, and has refused to withdraw such embargo regardless of convulsions within the State. He has rendered the Military prevalent, and superior to the Civil power, in order to fatigue the population, of governed and foreign. He has deprived us in many cases, of the benefit of free speech and assembly. He has subjected the people of Gueret to obscene prejudices and and stereotyping. He has erected an artificial monarchy recognized solely by it’s history of violence, domination, and imbalance of power. In every instance of these oppressions, we have held protest for redress in candid, faithful light. Such a character of a wilted, distressed, white collar- is unfit to be the ruler of a free people. We, as nature presides, solemnly publish and declare, that the organized powers of Gueret and Verlieu as separate entities establish their allied sovereignty as the United Realms of Verlieu and Gueret; that they are absolved and void from all allegiance to Vesoul. We declare the full and open power to levy war in absence of neutrality, assume peace, extend alliances, establish commerce, and to administer powers of acts and things of warrant. We mutually pledge to mankind and entities beyond, our lives, our fortune, and our sacred humanities in the active pursuit of progression of culture and morality as a species. As God wills it, our unity of dominions will extend unto immortality in light for those to bare witness.